You'll think of me
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Rouge and Remy break up (first chapter) Angsty! based on Keith Urban's You'll think of me! they will get back together later ( ROMY LATER!) please Read and Review!
1. you'll think of me

Angsty song fic! This song is by Keith Urban! This is my first song fic!!! Mucho Loves!!!  
  
Remy and Rouge were together but this is a break-up song! Was in a really sad mood today so I wrote a sad story!!  
  
* song verses*  
  
*** Flashbacks***  
  
' thoughts'  
  
"conversation"  
  
****************** Start***********************  
  
Rouge sat in the darkness her eyes slowly filling with tears as she listened to the song that played on Kitty's alarm clock/radio.  
  
*I woke up this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been trying my best to get along  
But that's okay there's nothing left to say but *  
  
Rouge hadn't slept in four nights...four nights ago the love of her life told her that it wasn't working out.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Remy watched as Rouge walked into the kitchen. Her face was clear of any make-up. She looked absolutely stunning, but he knew what he had to do. They ate breakfast together, laughed and talked until about ten o'clock then Remy asked if he could talk to her in private. Rouge didn't even blink when she nodded and followed him out on to the front porch.  
  
"Remy, what do you need to talk about?"  
  
Rouge's voice was filled with compassion and Remy knew that if he looked at her face he would see an understanding smile and love shinning in her beautiful green eyes. He took a deep breath, and tried to remember why he had to do this.  
  
"Rouge..." he paused.  
  
Now rouge knew something was wrong Remy never...NEVER called her Rouge, it was always Chere, Mon Amour, or Mon Coeur something endearing like that. She placed her arm lightly on Remy's bicep. Remy suddenly grew tense and then shook her hand off of his arm. When he looked at Rouge his eyes were cold and empty.  
  
"I don't think its working...I want a girl I can touch and be with. I can't have that with you."  
  
He walked away with out another word. Rouge felt a stabbing pain start in her heart and grow until it consumed her body. Tears slipped down her cheeks, and landed softly on the wooden floor. She turned and ran back inside the mansion, she made it to the stairs before her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Everyone in the area stopped and stared...Rouge never cried. These weren't Jean's I broke a nail or I'm not getting enough attention tears...or Jubilee's my shower just got really cold tears...these were heart broken, gut wrenching, I want to died tears.  
  
*** End flashback***  
  
Tears rolled down Rouges cheeks, tick and unstoppable. Remy was the one person she had ever opened up to, the one person she had ever loved.  
  
*Take your records, take you freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me*  
  
Rouge stood and wiped her cheek clean. Her eyes became stone. She would be just fine, she had survived seventeen years before Remy without love. She could survive the rest of her life in the same manner.  
  
* I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been *  
  
Rouge walked over to her closet and pulled out a small duffel bag. She put all of her clothes in the bag, and sat down ad Her and Kitty's desk to write a few letters.  
  
Remy,  
Thanks for the good times, and the broken heart. I hope I never see you again, because if I do, you won't recognize me. The heart can only take so much crap before it gives out, mine just reached that limit. Goodbye.  
  
-Rouge  
  
Logan,  
Don't kill Remy it's not his fault. I suppose if you have to blame anyone blame me. I can't control my powers, and I'm a heartless bitch. I decided it was time for a change. I need to get away. Maybe I can sneak a ride in the back of someone else's trailer, they won't know! Thanks for everything you did. I love you; you're the only real father I have ever known. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Rouge (Comment about the trailer has to do with the Movie)  
  
Kitty,  
Take care of Kurt for me okay. I love you, girl. You're my Best Friend!!  
  
See yah,  
Rouge.  
  
* Take your records, take you freedom  
Take your memories, I dont need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me *  
  
Rouge left the letters on her bed and walked out of the room. The door closed softly behind her. She moved like a shadow down the stairs. Not stopping, until she reached the front door. Her hand hesitated above the knob, turning back once she glanced around the room. It held so many memories.  
  
* Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life *  
  
Rouge open the door and walked out, pulling it closed behind her. In his bed Professor Xavier suddenly woke up. He felt a gnawing absence in his heart. Rouge was gone. He searched for her frantically with his mind all he got was a brief and fading message that he knew was from Rouge.  
  
Goodbye. Thank for everything Prof.  
  
*And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday* 


	2. the aftermath

Okay here is the second chapter!!! Beaucoup de love for the people who reviewed. Thanks this is for you guys!!  
  
' Thoughts'  
  
*** Flashbacks***  
  
"Conversation"  
  
************ Start*********  
  
The morning after Rouge left was empty. Sure it started like everyday, but when Kitty woke up that morning she knew something was missing and that things were different. She didn't know what was missing or what was going to change just that it was. She glanced around her part of the room- everything was where it belonged. Then she glanced over at Rouge's side of the room- it was empty. All of her posters were still on the wall and her dark comforter still covered her bed, but there were no clothes on the floor, no stacks of CD's by their stereo, and no Rouge. She jumped from her bed, ignoring the cold that seeped in to her feet from the floor. When she reached Rouge's bed she saw three letters laid carefully on a pillow. One was addressed to her; she picked it up. Tears slipped from her eyes, she didn't even need to read it to know what had happened. Slowly she opened the letter and read. Her heart stopped beating for a second, then rage filled her. She knew what Remy had done four days ago, she knew that Rouge had been crushed- now Rouge was gone- and it was Remy's fault.  
  
She grabbed the other two letters, and stormed from her room. Remy was sitting at the breakfast table with a fake smile plastered on his lips when kitty found him. Everyone else was sitting around him at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Kitty recognized the pain in his eyes but didn't care!  
  
"You jerk! How could you?" Kitty cried as she crossed the room. Her face was contorted in a mask of rage. Remy didn't look up, but everyone else in the room did. Kitty marched toward him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned with a smile on his face, but the smile disappeared when he saw Kitty.  
  
"Bonjour Chat, how can Remy help you?"  
  
"You can never speak to me again! You drove my best friend away! She left, she left me all alone, just like everyone else: just like Lance, and Peter, now her! I blame you! I hate you! If you speak to me again, I'll make sure you can never have kids!! Got it!" She slammed the letter from Rouge on to the table and walked over to were Logan was standing. Tears were slithering down Kitty's cheeks as she handed him the latter from Rouge. He looked at the letter, then her, and then back at the letter before piecing it all together. He placed an arm on Kitty's trembling shoulders and looked at Remy, death rampant in his glare. He squeezed Kitty's shoulders closer as he heard her begin to mutter.  
  
"...she left me, she left me, she left me, I'm alone...all alone. Alone..."  
  
Logan felt fear for the first time in a very long time. The two girls he had grown to care for were falling apart. One left with out any warning save a letter, and the other was having an emotional break because her best friend in the whole world had left her. Logan opened the letter over Kitty's shoulder and read it as he held her.  
  
'...heartless bitch...love....' Logan's thoughts were in a daze. He glanced around the room looking for Remy, hoping for and explanation, but Remy wasn't in the room.  
  
*WITH REMY*  
  
Remy closed the door behind himself. He glanced around him and Kurt's room. Finding it empty he sat on his bed and read Rouge's letter. When he finished it fluttered to the floor, and Remy lay back on his bed, one lone tear slipped from beneath his sun glasses, before he rolled on to his stomach. On the floor next to the Letter from Rouge was another letter...  
  
Dear Remy,  
  
I need to tell you something. I know that it was a long time ago...but do you remember that night we spent together in high school... There is something I need to tell you....  
  
**** End **** (for now)  
  
Cliffhanger! please Review!!! 


	3. Cold and Empty

Here is another chapter! Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapters! The song in this chapter is Cold and Empty by Kid Rock! Enjoy!!!  
  
*Song*  
  
' Thoughts'  
  
"Conversations"  
  
*** Flashbacks***  
  
*********** Start *****************  
  
Remy woke up the next morning, with a new resolve in his heart. He had to leave. The pain he felt wasn't going to go away here. He needed to make sure what that the letter he received a few days ago was true. He needed to go back to New Orleans for the first time in five years...He needed to go Home.  
  
*maybe I've been on the road to long  
livin' my life through these songs  
I guess lovin' a music man  
Wasn't really in your plans  
does it matter if I'm sorry again  
and why should I apologize  
you knew all along it was my life  
you know my ins and outs  
all of my fears and doubts  
its the life I love  
but its you I can't live without*  
  
He moved his legs to the floor, and stood. He moved lethargically toward the closet. He opened the door and glanced at the floor, there was a medium sized brown leather bag, stuffed full of clothes. He always kept this bag ready so that he could leave in a moments notice. He hadn't needed it since he moved to the institute but now he picked it up and walked out of the room. It was early and a thick mist hung in the air. An angry blue furred German blocked the front door of the institute. Remy locked eyes with Kurt yellow battling red and black.  
  
"Your Leaving." Kurt's voice was cold and clipped but he was exhausted and depressed. Rogue didn't leave a letter for him; it broke his heart. Rogue was the only family, outside of his psychopathic mother, he had ever known.  
  
*and this whole world seems... cold and empty  
someone please turn on the lights  
Lord if there's and angel you could send me  
I could use one here tonight*  
  
"Yeah...If it counts for anything I'm sorry" Remy slowly moved past Kurt toward the door.  
  
"It doesn't count for anything...You broke the hearts of the two people I love most...my sister and the girl I love. As far as I'm concerned you dead." Kurt walked away. Remy walked out the door, a few seconds later the sound of a motorcycle ripping down the driveway could be heard.  
  
*now where I am supposed to go  
my only home was in your soul  
I know I cant stay here...and drown in a pool of tears  
should I pack my pride  
and face this life alone*  
  
*On the floor of Remy's room* (the rest of the letter)  
  
Dear Remy,  
  
I need to tell you something. I know that it was a long time ago...but do you remember that night we spent together in high school... There is something I need to tell you.... I was pregnant. I should have told you, I know that now. I need you to come home. For our child, and for the sake of the love we used to have.  
  
Love,  
Bella  
  
*With Mystique*  
  
Mystique had never been one to cry, but one tear slid down her cheek when the news reached her. She wasn't sure if she was glad that her daughter was safe and not Xavier's, or if they were tears of sadness because her daughter had her heart broken and was now all by herself on the road somewhere. Mystique wiped the tear away hastily, and a cold malicious smile spread across her face. This was the perfect chance to get Rogue back. If she could convince Rogue that Xavier had something to do with Remy breaking her heart then she would come back to the Brotherhood.  
  
*And this whole world seems cold and empty  
Someone please turn on the lights  
Lord if there's and angel you could send me  
I could use one here tonight  
  
Maybe its me who's cold and empty  
And in my darkness I cannot see the light  
Please god if there an angel you could send me  
Cause there's one missin' from my life*  
  
Rogue walked slowly beside the railroad tracks, her bag thrown over one shoulder, and her hair pulled back from her face. Her eyes were like emeralds, endless and hard. She didn't even glance up as the train glided past her, sticking one hands she grabbed a handle on one of the box cars and swing herself inside. She moved to the other door and relaxed as the countryside rolled past. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a cigarette, lit it, then sat with her back against the door and her form silhouetted by the sun. the cigarette rested between her pale lips with ease.  
  
*you are my heart you are my soul  
wherever you are that's where I go  
you know my ins and outs  
all of my fears and doubts  
its the life I love  
but its you I cant live without  
yea its the life I love  
but its you I cant live without  
baby its the life I love  
but its you I cant live without  
the life I love*  
the life I love  
but its you I cant live without*  
  
Remy glanced at the door in front of him. Behind that door was his future. He was doing the right thing...but his heart was breaking. He raised his hand and knocked lightly. He waited a few seconds before he turned and started to walk away. Behind him the door opened and a small voice called...  
  
"Remy...."  
  
*** End*** (for Now)  
  
Cliffy! Again! Please Review! 


	4. cold hard bitch

This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers specifically MorrighanFearn! Thank you so much for your reviews they keep me updating so often!! LOVE!!! Set to Cold Hard Bitch by Jet!   
  
*Song*   
  
' Thoughts'   
  
"Conversation"   
  
*** Flashbacks***   
  
********** Start************   
  
Rouge walked into the bar with a cold smirk on her face. She didn't even blink as the man standing beside her slipped his hand into the back pocket of her pants. In one clean move the mans hand was out of her pocket and being twisted backward.   
  
"Hey baby, you know I want to be the one to touch you."  
  
Reaching down between their bodies she grabbed him... and squeezed.   
  
"Don't touch me again asshole, cause if you do, when I'm done you'll be begging for this to be removed, get the picture?"   
  
*Gotta leave town  
Got another appointment  
Spent all my rent  
Girl you know I enjoyed it*  
  
  
  
The bar tender watched her as she sauntered over to him.   
  
"Heard you were hiring." Rogue said when she was sure he could hear. The man nodded.   
  
"What kinda' job is it?" inquired Rogue.  
  
The bar tender pointed to a small stage off to one side were a scantily clad women was dancing on a poll. A sneer crossed Rogue's lips. She flipped him off and walked out of the bar. She walked over to an ally that ran along side the Bar, and moved over to the trashcan that was along one side. Stick one hand behind it she pulled out her trusty duffel bag, through it over one shoulder, and started walking toward the interstate. AS she walked she pulled out a cigarette and smoked. She was passing a gas station on the outskirts of town when she saw a small payphone booth. Its windows were busted and the inside was dirty, but she was fairly certain that the phone was still in service.   
  
*Ain't gonna' hang around till there's nobody dancing  
I don't wanna' hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright! *  
  
She walked over to the Phone and picked it up. A dial tone rang out in her ear. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out some change and called the institute. She decided that there were only four people at the institute she would talk to. The professor, Kitty, Kurt, and Logan: if anyone else picked up the phone they were out of luck. The phone rang for a moment before someone answered. On the other end came a sad voice...   
  
"Rogue is that you?" Kitty asked even though she had no idea who was calling or why. Everyday since Rogue had left kitty waited by the phone and answered it by asking if the person on the line was Rogue.   
  
"Yeah, Kitty its me. How are you, girl?" Rogue would have cried if she could still feel, but she couldn't so...   
  
"Oh God, Rogue I'm so happy its you, everything is wrong. Everything is changing. Mr. Logan has decided that he is going to be all protective over me, and Kurt said that he loved me, the Professor is sad all the time, and Remy is gone. Were are you? When are you coming home?" Kitty was practically crying but Rogue could tell that she was happy to hear from her.   
  
"I'm sorry about leaving Kitty, but sometimes there are things you just have to do. I'm happy for you and Kurt, and good luck with Logan...he is a pain in the but when he gets protective. I'm not sure were I am, I just saw a phone and decided to call. Tell everyone that I love them, especially Logan and Kurt. See yah..." Rogue was about to hang up when Kitty Yelled at her to stop.   
  
"What Kitty?" Rogue asked slightly annoyed.   
  
*Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting, give me  
Cold hard  
bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
That's all that I need*  
  
  
  
"Please come home..." Kitty said her voice raspy and cracking with tears.   
  
"No...!" Rogue slammed down the phone and walked away. The road stretched out before her. She wasn't sure were she was going just that she needed to get there. Sticking out her thumb as she went, Rogue started walking.  
  
  
*At the Institute, With KITY*  
  
Kitty stood in the hallway with the phone to her ear for about thirty minuets before Logan found her. It hurt his heart to see Kitty like this; he pulled the phone from her hand and pulled her into his arms. He took her to her room and laid her down on her bed, she didn't even move. Logan felt something funny in his eye sand moved his hand up to see what it was. When he brought his hand back down his fingers were shiny and wet... He was crying.  
  
  
*With Rogue*   
  
Rouge closed the car door and walked toward the bar in front of her. The car drove away without so much as a goodbye. The bar was more of a strip club but Rogue need the money so she walked inside and filled out an application. The manager was happy to have her working for him... he said this while staring at her chest and drooling. Rogue didn't care...she was empty and dead inside. She just wanted to died but there were something's she needed to do first and to do those things she needed money.   
  
  
*Gonna check her out  
She's my latest attraction  
Gonna hang 'round  
Wanna get a reaction  
  
Gonna take her home 'cos she's over romancing  
Don't wanna hold hands and talk about her plans alright!*  
  
  
  
*With Remy*  
  
Remy pulled his small rental car into the last space at a bar just off the highway. His head hurt, his heart hurt, and he hadn't eaten in two days. He was running, away from the institute and away from Bella, the lying " mother" of his child. Four weeks ago Remy had shown up at her door at her request of course, and decided that he was going to be the one to take care of his child. The kid was apparently away at summer camp. It confused him at first as to why he was needed, and little things around the house didn't exactly add up. Bella had no pictures of the kid, there were only a few articles of clothing strewn about the kids "room". Remy didn't really care, he was going to take responsibility for the kid even if it killed him.   
  
*Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
And I that was all that I need  
I'm waiting give  
me  
Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees*  
  
  
  
The thing that finally convinced him that he wasn't needed and that there was no kid, was when he came home from work three days ago and found Bella in their bedroom having sex with the next door neighbor. He took off that instant not even grabbing his bag of clothes. Now he needed a drink to drown out the images and some food so that he could think clearly. He walked inside the room, and heard the loud strains of a song by Jet.   
  
  
*Yeah I'm waiting  
Yeah I'm waiting  
Yeah I'm waiting  
Yeah I'm waiting*  
  
  
  
Remy got a beer and sat down, with nothing else to do he glanced at the stage. There parading around her barely clothed body was...Rogue.   
  
*Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She  
Was shakin' her hips  
And I was all that I need  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
  
I'm waiting give me*  
  
Horror flashed across his face, he had driven the love of his life to stripping. Tears tickled his eyes and the turned and left the bar. He sat in the car and waited. The bar closed at about two in the morning. Remy waited until Rogue walked out. She didn't glance around the parking lot; she just strolled toward her car with hands in her pockets and her head down. Remy got out of the car and walked over to her.  
  
"Rogue, what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
Remy's voice was cold as the snowy air around them. She turned to look at him just as she brought a match to the cigarette in her mouth. She lit it, and watched him for a few seconds, then turned back around and resumed walking. Anger grew in Remy; he marched over to Rogue and turned her around. He grabbed the smoke (slang for cigarette) from her lips and through it to the ground. Now Rogue really looked at Remy, and Remy felt the sting of very icy glare run down his spine.  
  
"Get away from me." Her voice was deadpan, no pitch, or emotion laced it.  
  
"Why are you stripping? Why are you being so stupid? You can't do that anymore, I Forbid it!" Anger gripped his tongue and made him say things that a clam Remy would never say.  
  
"Fucking Ass, You forbid it! I never want to see you again. I've been doing this job for two weeks so I could get enough money to get a car, and get the hell out of here. You don't even known what my life has been, don't presume to have any control over me."  
  
She started to walk away. Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He stopped Rogue and handed her a wad of cash. She looked at him, her eyes empty. She grabbed the cash and dropped it at his feet. She turned with out another word, got in her car and drove away leaving Remy standing in a light snow fall, with a wad of cash, and an empty heart.  
  
** End for now** 


	5. my love will follow you

This chapter is set to Dierks Bentley's song My love will Follow You! This is a country song that I love! This chapter is dedicated to all the soldiers in Iraq, I know that they probably won't read this but: be strong and thank you! It has nothing to do with the chapter but I needed to say that so...yeah.  
  
I just realized that I have yet to right a disclaimer so: I don't own the songs/bands or characters mentioned and/or used in this story. Though I don't have all rights to the storyline.  
  
*Song*  
  
' Thoughts'  
  
"Conversation"  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
******** Start*********  
  
Rogue sat in the car staring at the open highway, her body moved reflexively through the motions of driving. Why had Remy tried to give her that money? If he didn't love her then why did he care what she did? Rouge shook the thoughts from her head and began glancing around for a hotel. It had been about three days since the encounter with Remy, she had gotten in her car, visibly shaken for a few seconds before she numbed again. She hadn't stopped driving accept to get gas and a little food. Exhaustion was beginning to creep in on her, so she decided that she was going to stop. An hour past before she saw the neon sign of a small roadside hotel. Rogue felt a sigh rise in her chest but she squashed it, she promised herself that she would feel nothing, not even relief.  
  
*Take your suitcase and take your heart  
Take a train to the boulevard  
My love will follow you, my love will follow you  
You can try to lose yourself downtown  
You can burn all your bridges down  
  
My love will follow you, yeah my love will follow you*  
  
The clerk at the hotel didn't even glance at her as she took the key to her room, and handed him a small wad of cash. She took her bag from the floor and walked to her room. Her eyes glanced around the filthy motel. She shook of the shivers of danger that were racing down her spine, and opened the door to her room. The hotel room was dinghy, a visible layer of filth lie everywhere. She glanced around; a small bathroom was in the corner, the queen size bed took up most of the room, and a small radio was bolted to what looked like something that in a previous life had been the base of a TV. She walked over to the bed, pulled open the drawer to the bedside table. Silently she ran her fingers over the cover of the worn bible that lay there. She reached down and picked it up. From the pages slipped a small faded picture. The picture was of a family. The father had his arms around his young bride, and a small child sat at there feet. The picture was pressed to perfection by time in the bible. Rogue felt something pull at her heart. She tucked the picture in the back pocket of her jeans, and pulled her trench coat on over her sweater. She pulled her hood up to cover her hair, and lay down on the bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and slept.  
  
*My love will follow you  
Down every highway of your soul  
You can leave me far behind  
But my love will be your shadow  
Everywhere you go*  
  
At about four in the morning a hard pounding on her door woke her up. A voice accompanied the noise.  
  
"Wake up. Get outside of this room now, or I will be forced to be violent."  
  
She stood up from the bed and walked toward the door, her hands slowly removing her gloves as she went.  
  
*So close the door, turn in the key  
Leave me here like a memory  
My love will follow you, my love will follow you  
Even on a road that takes you down where  
Cords of human kindness come unwound  
My love will follow you, yeah my love will follow you*  
  
She placed her glove free hands, and her gloves in her pockets then finished the short trek to the door. She reached out and grabbed the door handle, opening the door. Outside stood a tall man in military uniform with a gun pointed directly at her.  
  
"Walk out to the parking lot, this is a random search for mutants." The man's voice was much like Rogue's own voice. Something snapped inside of her. Her reached out to touch the man's face.  
  
*My love will follow you  
Down every highway of your soul  
You can leave me far behind  
But my love will be your shadow  
Everywhere you go*  
  
Sparks shot up Rogue's arm and for a few seconds she felt alive. She felt the flames of life lick at her body. The man slumped to the floor, and Rogue smirked. Rogue picked up his gun, walked back in the room, grabbed her bag, and walked out. Her car was in a dark corner of the parking lot, so she started it and drove away with out anyone noticing or so she thought.  
  
A man observed these happenings with a sick smile twisting his lips. He watched as his soldier walked to the door, as the girl opened it, and as she raised a hand. At first he thought the girl was going to slap his soldier but instead she touched him and the man had fallen to the floor. The girl had taken him out with a single touch. She would be a good addition to his 'team'. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Get Danvers...Listen I have a new job for you. A mutant just took out one of my men with a single touch, and took off. I want her, bring her to me alive...out" The man turned off the cell phone and walked away.  
  
* WITH ROGUE*  
  
Rogue was basking in the afterglow of zapping that guy. She could feel him struggling in her head but she didn't care, for a few seconds she felt alive.  
  
*if you should go so far, that you cannot get back  
Girl, you may not remember, but my heart will not lose track*  
  
* WITH REMY*  
  
Remy had observed the happenings of the night from the roof of the motel. He watched as Rogue had dropped that guy and watched as she drove away. That wasn't what worried Remy though in fact: it wasn't the soldiers that worried Remy, or the random search for mutants, nor the shadowy retreating figure that he only glanced at., what worried him was the smirk that had crossed Rogues lips. He jumped down from the roof into a tree and then on to the ground. Hopped in his care and drove off in pursuit of Rogue, following her in the same manor as he has for the past three days.  
  
*So go ahead and take that train  
In my heart you'll still remain  
My love will follow you, my love will follow you  
My love will follow you  
Oh, follow you  
My love will follow you*  
  
Remy's eyes clouded slightly with tears as thoughts floated in his mind.  
  
' What have I done.....?'  
  
****** End Chapter***** 


	6. Harder to breath

This chapter is set to Harder to breath by Maroon 5!! I love this song and I love reviews, please review!!!  
  
*Song*  
  
' Thoughts'  
  
"Conversation"  
  
*** Flashbacks***  
  
*********** Start**********  
  
Rouge pulled her hand from the women's face and walked away. In a few hours she would wake up with a severe headache, and for a few seconds Rogue would feel alive. She had been living like these for weeks now, hopping from zap to zap, craving the 'fix' it gave her.  
  
*How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle*  
  
She slipped her gloves back on her hands, and licked her lips. The women's energy was delicious as it followed through her veins. She jumped in her car, and started smoking her post Zap cigarette. The only time she hadn't done this is when she found Remy following her and had zapped him. As she drove away from him she felt emotion for the first time the two months since she ran away from the institute. As her mind drifted back into Remy's memories she had discovered the reason for their break-up, about Bella and their 'child', but most importantly how Remy felt about her. Still Rogue refused to return home. Rogue pulled out on to the highway and drove, she didn't stop until the light on the dashboard screamed in a high-pitched beep that she needed gas. Rogue pulled into a gas station brief seconds later. As Rogue pumped her gas she gazed around and found another pay phone. She finished up with the gas and pulled over next to the phone. She had called Kitty at every other payphone she saw, she left the institute. Now seemed as good a time as any. Her fingers deftly slipped in the coins in and dialed. Surprisingly it was Kurt who answered the phone. She hadn't talked to him since he left...  
  
"Hello?" Kurt's voice was thick from sleep. Confused Rogue glanced down at her watch it was a little past twelve on a Monday.  
  
"Hi, Kurt, sorry I woke ya'." Rogue felt kinda' bad about running out on everyone, but him especially. "Rogue? Is that you?"  
  
"Ja, it's me. I called to see how you were." So that was a small lie but she had no intention of hurting Kurt over a little piece of truth.  
  
"Rogue I'm so happy to hear from you. I'm great, I mean I miss you a lot. But Kitty and me have started going out. I love her Rogue, and I Love you in a different way. I don't mean to sound like whiner but...." Kurt's voice trailed off.  
  
*You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I am walking on*  
  
"But what?" Rogue prompted.  
  
"But you hurt everyone when you left that was kinda' mean of you. Don't you care about us?" Rogue could practically feel his sadness echo in her bones. She wanted to tell him that she would be home soon and that she was sorry, but she didn't.  
  
"I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not you." The phone fell from her ear as he walked away, Kurt's voice echoing from the swinging receiver. Rogue was walking back to her car, when she noticed that someone one was leaning against the car. She was tall, and had gracefully long legs, her hair was long and wild. Rogue walked over cautiously with one hand ungloved. She stopped when she stood about five feet from the women, and her car.  
  
"Can I help you? Or are you just particular to leaning other people's cars?"  
  
*When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna' give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dreams Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe*  
  
"Yeah you can help me, my name is Carol Danvers. I have been sent her as a representative of Trask; he wants you to join his elite fighting team. If you join you get paid a pretty fair amount plus bonuses, and you get a room and food. What do you say?"  
  
Rogue contemplated this for a few moments, before shrugging then nodding yes. Carol smiled maliciously then grabbed Rogue's forearms, and lifted herself off the ground.... Rogue hid her shock and confusion perfectly.... What had she gotten her self into?  
  
They reached Trask's base in a few short minuets. She had barely set her feet down when training began. Intense training. Swords, hand to hand combat, everything. Rogue was even required to absorb a mutant with the ability to stimulate dormant powers. Not that she cared she hadn't absorbed anyone in the three months she had been there. Every night Rogue twisted and turned in her military style bunk, as the voice's in her head gave her haunting nightmares, and warned her that something bad was in the wind.  
  
*What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did*  
  
Her first mission came after three months and fourteen days on Trask's base...  
  
"Agent 7, I have a new mission for you. I want you to destroy the mutant terrorist group the Acolytes. I want them not dead but unable to fight for a few days and I want the mutant terrorist Magneto taken to the London base. Clear."  
  
Trask's voice resounded in her head through the small phone pressed to her ear. Rogue knew that he was watching from one of the cameras around the base so she closed the phone nodded to the darkness and left the base.  
  
*When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dreams Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe*  
  
The trip back to Westchester was a pleasant one but Rogue didn't care either way. She had a mission and she would complete it no matter the cost. The helicopter landed just outside the Acolytes base. She nodded to the pilot and jumped out. Accessing storm she flew over the gates and into fun.  
  
The Acolytes were ready for her, shock crossed their faces when they saw who it was but they were ready to fight. Pyro attacked first., his wicked laugh resonating across the yard. To streams of fire shot from his hands and headed directly at Rogue, with no hurry what so ever she remained fly but accessed ice man's powers. The streams of flame froze and the ice spread until it covered Pyro  
  
*Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control*  
  
Peter stepped up to help his friend, but he quickly learned the extend of Rogue's new control. He felt the tug of Magneto's power on his metal skin, locking him in place. He tried to change back into his human form but was knocked unconscious by a mental blast courtesy of Jean's powers. Now only Magneto and Rogue were on the battle field, but suddenly the door to the house opened and out stepped Remy, with his arms around a petite blond women. Rogue felt her heart break again, when Remy kissed her on the cheek and sent her on her way. Since both Magneto and Rogue were flying neither Remy nor the women saw them. Remy glanced around the yard and spotted his comrades, his body switched into battle mode. A burning card blazed in his hand as his glanced around the yard looking for the attacker.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Remy, prove that you are once again loyal to me, ill this pest." Magneto's voice was lofty and carried a holier- than- thou- attitude. Remy glanced up and his eyes widened as he took in the ' pest ' he was to eliminate.  
  
"Sure thing Boss man, but Remy kinda' busy right now so maybe later." He walked over to his bike jumped on and road away. Rogue felt relief wash over her as she turned back to Magneto.  
  
"Alright, Magneto let's rumble."  
  
*Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold*  
  
*With Remy*  
  
Remy gunned his motorcycle down the road to the Xavier institute. Shortly  
after Rogue had zapped him, he had returned here and begged for  
forgiveness for the most part he got it, but until everyone forgave him  
(Logan) he decided to work as an undercover agent from Xavier.  
  
The gate opened and the Professor was waiting for him.  
  
"Remy I sense great distress from you, what happened?"  
  
"' It's Rogue she is attacking Magneto's base, only she's flying, she froze Pyro, and knocked Peter unconscious in his metal form." Remy was shaking in fear.  
  
The professor regarded him for a minuet then placed his hand to his head. His eyes closed for a second then widened in far.  
  
"That is not out Rogue, that is a trained killer, a member of Trask's special mutant team..."  
  
Remy felt a tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away, turned his motorcycle back a around and headed to the Acolyte base. He got there just in time to see Rogue pull Magneto over her shoulder and take off into the sky...  
  
*When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dreams Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe*  
  
*********End chapter*********  
  
Review please  
  
. 


	7. Lake of Fire

This chapter is et to Nirvana's Lake of fire. This song really has nothing to do with the story it is solely from emphasis!!  
  
Mystique will be in this chapter, Remy won't be! Sorry! One of my reviewers mentioned that Rogue is a little out of character but...I kina' like her this way sorry I didn't warn you guys ahead of time.  
  
* Song*  
  
' Thoughts'  
  
"Conversations"  
  
*** Flashback or character changes i.e.: *** WITH REMY***  
  
*********** Start*************  
  
The base was quiet when Carol dropped Rogue to the roof. Rogue landed without sound and Carol disappeared into the night sky leaving Rogue to complete her mission and escape on her own. Rogue walked to the edge of the building and jumped. There was an instant of freefall before her shoes quietly thudded on the dirt. Her knees bent to absorb the impact, then se stood and pulled out a small handgun from one pocket. In the other hand was a silencer, she attached it to the hang gun and started toward the entrance of the barracks.  
  
*Where do bad folks go when they die?  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
They go to a lake of fire and fry  
See 'em again 'till the fourth of July*  
  
The door to the barracks was unlocked so rogue waltzed in and glanced around. She knew she couldn't fight all of them if she was focusing on her mission, but she wasn't suppose to kill the soldiers, Trask wanted to recruit them. She reached back to her waist and pulled three small sleep gas bombs. She activated all three with her powers checked that the windows were closed and threw. The gas soon filled most of the barrack so Rogue walked out and closed the door behind her locking it as she went. A cold and deadly smirk crossed her lips as she walked toward the head quarters  
  
' This is going to be fun' Rogue though as she checked that her gun was loaded.  
  
*I knew a lady who came from Duluth  
She got bit by a dog with a rabid tooth  
She went to her grave just a little too soon  
And she flew away howling on the yellow moon*  
  
The first door was locked, but rogue quickly fixed that, it was a bedroom. In the corner was a large four-post bed, in the center sleep her target. His name was not in the file, but she knew his face. She moved swiftly to the bedside. She grabbed a free pillow and placed it over his face, she pressed the gun to the pillow, and pulled the trigger.  
  
*Where do bad folks go when they die?  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
They go to a lake of fire and fry  
See 'em again 'till the fourth of July*  
  
She left the pillow and walked from the room. She was walking down the hall looking for the prisoners area and for the computers. She was only required to kill that man, nothing else, but the voices of her ex-team mates echoed that she should free the prisoners, and Remy's voice begged her to get some info that she could use to escape. It wasn't that she had no control over the voices, she didn't want to. She had been serving Trask for a year now, and she hated him. She knew who he was before she joined, but she figured if he was working with mutants... maybe he'd changed. He hadn't. She continued to experiment on them even though mutants worked for him. Every time she got a bonus, she would pay one of her associates that Trask didn't know to buy mutants from him and send them to the institute. So far she'd saved thirty mutants, it wasn't that many but at least she was trying.  
  
*Now the people cry and the people moan  
And they look for a dry place to call their home  
And try to find some place to rest their bones  
While the angels and the devils try to make them their own*  
  
The prisoner's cells, were in one long hallway to her right. Rogue glanced in each cell, looking for prisoners. The first five cells were empty but the sixth held four elementary aged kids. They were huddled into one corner they looked healthy but scared. Taking out a chart sitting next to the cell door she read for a few seconds then tucked the chart in an inside pocket of her black trench coat and opened the cell. It was fairly simple thanks to Magneto's power's she just had to force the metal of the door away from the rest of the metal. The door opened with a resounding crunch. The kids were now wide eyed with terror.  
  
"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you, stay right here while I see if anyone else is in here okay?" four little head nodded.  
  
The next two cells were empty but the ninth cell was occupied. Rogue opened the door before reading the chart. Inside sitting on a small military bed was her mother, Mystique. Mystique glanced up as Rogue walked in.  
  
"Daughter what are you doing here?" Mystique's voice was sugar coated and calm.  
  
"Liberating captives and completing my mission." Rogue turned and walked from the room, mystique morphed into young women dressed in black and followed Rogue. The kids swarmed around them.  
  
*Where do bad folks go when they die?  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
They go to a lake of fire and fry  
See 'em again 'till the fourth of July*  
  
Rogue glanced at her mother and at the control room to the base. She grabbed the kids and accessed Kurt's power. She teleported the kids to the walkway of the mansion were the professor and Logan stood talking.  
  
"Find their parents please." Said rogue before "bamfing" away.  
  
************* End Chapter***************  
  
I know this chapter sucks, but I'm totally sick today I just figured it would be good to update! So please review even if you're just going to flame me! 


	8. Downfall

Here goes another chapter some Romy in this one okay people!!!! Enjoy and give me your lovely reviews!!! Set to Matchbox 20's Downfall  
  
*Song*  
  
"Conversation"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*** Flashback and character change***  
  
******* Start**************  
  
Rogue sat in her car watching. Watching the people drift in and out of  
their lives with out a care for another soul. Most cared but no one took  
the time to help the poor beggar who sat on the corner in the cold. Rogue  
glanced away; tears filled her emerald eyes and slid down her pale  
cheeks. She was suppose to have returned from her mission four hours ago  
but she couldn't make herself return to that base and the cold snide  
remarks of Carol Danvers. A tap on the diver side window brought her from  
her stupor. There stood Carol Danvers in all of her invincible glory.  
  
' Ah Hell.' Rogue snapped in her mind as she rolled down her window.  
  
"What are you doing here Rogue you were suppose to be back at the base  
four hours ago? Did you complete the mission? Is he dead? Or did you fail  
don't worry if you did because I knew it was coming." Carol's voice was  
icy and even more heartless than Rogue's. Rogue glanced down at herself,  
you was missing a glove and the other was ripped in half and lying on the  
passenger's seat. She waved a hand at Carol.  
  
"Look, Danvers I'm busy! Leave." Rogue didn't even glanced at Carol as  
she motioned that she should leave. Rogue was reaching for a cigarette  
when she felt her hand come in contact with something. Rogue snapped her  
head toward the window and stared as horror as he hand rested on Carol's  
cheek. She felt Carol's memories start to flood her brain and started to  
pull her hand away. Suddenly the bum from the corner grabbed her clothed  
wrist and held her hand on Carol's face.  
  
*wonder how you sleep  
I wonder what you think of me  
If I could go back  
Would you have ever been with me  
I want you to be uneased  
I want you to remember  
I want you to believe in me  
I want you on my side*  
  
The bum slowly began shifting until in his place stood Mystique Her eyes  
were twisted with sick satisfaction as Carol began to sway and moan in  
pain. Rogue felt Carol's memories flood her brain and felt her  
personality being forced inside of her head. Rogue screamed, her whole  
body began to hurt. Finally Mystique let go of her hand and Carol fell to  
the floor. Mystique turned to Rogue malicious intent in her eyes. Rogue  
pushed her away from the car, and with blurry eyes started to drive away.  
Rogue stood in a dark ally of a few minuets later her head spinning and  
not knowing who she was.  
  
' My name is Carol Danvers I work for Trask...'  
  
' No, I'm Rogue, I used to be an X-men....  
  
' No, I'm....'  
  
Suddenly a voice cut through the din.  
  
' Cheri, Wake up, Cheri, you know who you are, if yah don't come and let  
ol' Remy tell yah.' Rogue felt her mental self being wrapped in strong  
arms. She could smell the thick scent of cinnamon and cigarettes. That  
was were she needed to be in those arms. Rogue pulled out of the ally and  
followed the calling voice in her head. She drove, and drove, and drove  
until a motel came into her vison and she knew that Remy was there.  
  
*Come on and lay it down  
I've always been with you  
Here and now  
Give all that's within you  
Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall*  
  
Remy woke up from his pleasant dreams to feel a call of some kind in his mind and in his heart. He opened his empathic senses to encompass the parking lot and felt it. Rogue was in the parking lot is so much pain that it brought him to his knees. He rushed from his room throwing his thick leather duster on over his dirty clothes. He spotted her car parked crocked, right in front of his room. Her door was open and on the floor curled into a fetal position was Rogue.  
  
*Here we go again  
Ashamed of bein' broken in  
We're gettin' off track  
I wanna get you back again  
I want you to trouble me  
I wanted you to linger  
I want you to agree with me  
I want so much so bad*  
  
He ran to her and crouched beside her. Rogue was clutching her head, her hands ungloved.  
  
"Remy it hurts, it hurts please make it stop." Her voice was a strangled croak. It broke his heart to see his love like this so he gently picked her up and closed the door to her car as he carried her into his hotel room.  
  
*Come on and lay it down  
I've always been with you  
Here and now  
Give all that's within you  
Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall*  
  
Remy gently laid rogue on the bed and ran to call the professor, but Rogue grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Remy that I left you, that I didn't come back when I learned the truth. I'm sorry. Please I need you to hold me, keep me safe from the pain."  
  
Remy didn't have it in him to argue with her, so he wrapped his arms tightly around her thin frame.  
  
*you'll be my savior  
Only love can save us now  
Come lay me down  
Only love can save us now  
I'll be your downfall  
Our love can save us now  
Love save me now  
  
Lay it down  
I've always been with you  
Hear me now  
And with all thats within you  
Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall*  
  
Remy whispered soothing nothings in French in Rogue's ears as she writhed in pain, her body fighting of Carol's memories. Remy didn't know what happened but he knew that from now on no matter the cost to him, he was going to love Rogue unconditionally, and thus be with her forever.  
  
*Now I'm back  
On my own  
Here my feet  
Are they made of stone  
Will they make you go  
Where I go  
Can I take you home  
I'm coming home  
On my back  
Is it me  
Or is this painted black  
Sayin  
Woah oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Lemme be your downfall  
Woah oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Lemme be your downfall baby*  
  
"I love you Bebe, I'm always going to be right here. No matter what." Remy whispered as he drifted back to sleep his arms tight around Rogue. As he lost consciousness he though he heard Rogue whisper.  
  
"I love you to Remy."  
  
********* END*************** 


	9. Save Yourself

Here goes another chapter this one is set to...Stabbing Westward's save yourself.  
  
*Song*   
  
"Conversation"   
  
' Thoughts'   
  
*** Flashback***   
  
*********** Start*****************   
  
Rogue woke up from the best sleep she'd had in more than a year. She knew that it was Remy that held her and that Remy was the reason that she had slept well. Still she knew she had to get up, Carol's memories floated through her head with deadly precision. Trask was going to attack the institute in a few short hours, and she knew that they would be caught unaware if she didn't warn them. Rogue tried to roll over but Remy was a solid weight at her side, she reached out one hand and shook him awake.   
  
"Remy, wake up sugar." Rogue spoke softly in his ear. He rolled over taking Rogue with him, and pinning her beneath himself. Rogue was starting to get angry when she saw his eyes open and a smile cross his lips.   
  
"Remy sorry for everything he did, I'm sorry rogue. I love you, I didn't mean it, please forgive me?" His voice was strained with hurt. Rogue felt the depth of his sorrow and his love flowing through her veins.   
  
"Remy I love you to, but right now we need to get up and leave. Trask and his goons are going to attack the Institute and I have to warn them and help them fight." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Remy stiffened and then stood, his face a picture of grim hate for Trask. Rogue knew she had some things to tell him, but for now saving the institute was more important. Rogue rose gracefully from the bed and walked out the door, she was about to get into her car when she realized that they would never make it in time if they drove. Thoughts of Carol floated through her brain, she accessed the powers and grabbed Remy around the waist.   
  
"Hold on sugar, we're flying first class and quickly to the institute." Remy wrapped his arms tightly around her as they levitated and took off into the sky.  
  
A few minuets past as Rogue contemplated what she would have to do when they reached the Institute. It was likely that Trask knew that she was going to try and stop him so he would bring sentinels and the rest of the Special Mutant team. Most of them wouldn't attack her but she knew that Danvers would. Remy was silent also, having sensed the tension that hung around Rogue. The Institute was just a little further when she smelt the smoke. Rogue felt something inside of her scream and she pushed her body to move even faster. The first thing she saw when she and Remy reached the Institute was a battlefield, with her friends on it. Kitty was barely standing, Kurt was trying to take out a Sentinel, Logan was slashing through the metal of one sentinel, and the others did battle with three flying mutants.  
  
*I know your life is empty  
And you hate to face this world alone  
So you're searching for an angel  
Someone who can make you whole  
I cannot save you; I can't even save myself  
So just save yourself*  
  
Rogue flew close to the ground and set Remy down before taking off after the Sentinel that Kurt was fighting. She dove right through the creatures chest and fried its circuitry as she did so. Kurt smiled at her, but Rogue's attention was on the three flying mutants. She advanced on them.  
  
*I know that you've been damaged  
Your soul has suffered such abuse  
But I am not your savior  
I am just as fucked as you (I am just as fucked as you)*  
  
"I don't want to hurt you guys. Please leave now. You know that I will do anything to protect them, so please don't make me hurt you." Rogue was begging, and she knew it, but she didn't want to hurt them, at least not the other two- Danvers she wouldn't mind hurting. Rogue was surprised that Trask had only brought these three, but she didn't let that show on her face. One of the women, who was called Candace a.k.a: Wind, glanced at the other, who was called Katharine a.k.a: Murphy, and they nodded at each other.  
  
"You know we won't hurt you Rogue, But I think its time we had a little fun, yeah Murphy?" Candace asked, humor in her voice. Murphy nodded and looked at Rogue.  
  
"Aye, what da' (do) yah say to a litl' (little) party, a litl'(little) Fun?" Katharine asked Rogue as she smiled and raised her eyebrows. Rogue smiled and nodded. Katharine turned her face into a sick smirk and attacked the nearest sentinel Candace did the same.  
  
*I can not save you; I can't even save myself  
So just save yourself  
  
Please don't take pity on me  
Please don't take pity on me  
Please don't take pity on me  
Please don't take pity on me*  
  
Danvers had fled the scene briefly but now she returned with Trask in her wake. Rogue landed on the ground and the X-men silently assembled behind her. They were ready to fight these to no matter the cost. Trask was the first one to speak.  
  
"Rogue I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will. You are now our enemy and you know what we do to enemies." Trask's voice was icy and strong, " sadly your friends will have to die also, and Candace and Katharine. Well, for converting them to your side, you will watch them die." Trask looked over at were the two girls had previously been doing battle with the sentinels. He pulled out a small remote looking device from his pocket, and pressed two small buttons. A cloud of goo shot from the last standing Sentinel. It surrounded them and slowly sucked the life from them as they screamed in pain.  
  
"Now you know why I needed you, to complete my ultimate weapon. The Rogue. It will suck the life from any mutant that gets trapped in it, and make it possible for the Sentinel to use the powers of the dead mutants."  
  
Rogue tensed. ' I won't let my pain become the pain of others, this is my curse and no one else's, I have to stop him.'  
  
*My life has been a nightmare  
My soul is fractured to the bone  
If I must be lonely  
I think I'd rather be alone...  
(I think I'd rather be alone)*  
  
Rogue slammed her body forward at Trask, but was stopped when one powerful fist slammed into her jaw. It seemed to be in slow motion as her head jerked to one side followed by the rest of her body. She watched Kurt run toward her and she reached out of him so that she wouldn't fall. As her hands came close to his face she realized something. She wasn't wearing any gloves.  
  
' Noooooo' Rogue screamed in her mind as her hand hit his skin.  
  
*You cannot save me  
You can't even save yourself  
I cannot save you; I can't even save myself  
Save yourself  
So just save yourself*  
  
Something snapped inside of rogue, she didn't want to hurt Kurt, or anyone else for that matter. Nothing happened. She didn't feel Kurt's life force flow up her arms and take over her mind, in fact she felt something else. A rising tide of powers and people in her mind, all screaming for Trasks's blood.  
  
*You cannot save me  
You can't even save yourself  
I cannot save you; I can't even save myself  
Save yourself  
So just save yourself*  
  
Rogue turned to face Trask just as the wave of voice smashed into her being.  
  
"No, I won't hurt them," Rogue spoke but it wasn't just her who spoke. Everyone she had ever absorbed coursed through her veins. They were angry and they wanted revenge. Rogue's voice was buried in the mess. The other X- men took a step back, the voice that originated from their friend's throat was strange and frightening.  
  
"But..." Now the voice faded and rogue spoke again, "I will hurt you." Rogue's voice was as cold as the arctic.  
  
Her head snapped up to were trask stood and her eyes a strange and deadly green.  
  
********* End Chapter***********  
  
SORRY FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SOMEONE THOUGHT THE STORY WAS OVER; NO I WAS JUST BEING STUPID. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK...PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Man Without Fear

Here is the new chapter! I'm really not good at writing fight scenes!!! I'm going to try and write a fight scene for everyone who wants one. This is set to The man without fear by Rob Zombie.   
  
*Song*   
  
"Conversations"   
  
' Thoughts'   
  
*** Scene/character/ Flashback***   
  
************* Start******************   
  
Rogue lunged at Danvers her body moving with speed and grace. Carol was ready. She leaped into the sky just as Rogue's fist sliced through the air were she used to stand. Rogue almost cursed as she realized that this one going to be one of her hardest fights. Carol swung at Rogue only to realize the same thing that Rogue had. The two locked eyes and the real fight began.   
  
*GO!!  
  
Can you feel it  
The perfect day  
Scratch the leaves  
The paper tears  
The world i'm feeling start giving way  
A perfect day  
A Perfect day*  
  
  
  
Carol's leg whipped out and smashed into the side of Rogue's body. The air flew from her lungs but Rogue didn't make it known, she grabbed Carol's leg and threw her toward the ground. Carol smashed into the ground, but quickly shot up from the earth and into the sky. On the ground the rest of the X-  
men observed the fight in horror, watching as the two power houses beat  
each other up, and destroyed the landscape around them.   
  
  
*Suddenly the roof are  
universe  
Everything was shapeless is now clear  
I visualize with a drop of sound  
I am the Man Without Fear *  
  
  
  
Rogue's breath was heavy and pained despite the super strength she had barrowed from Carol these powers were just that barrowed. Carol knew the full extent of her abilities she was born with them, they came naturally to her body. Rogue on the other hand had only had these powers for a little under a day, and they were not natural to her body. She could felt the strain that Carol's powers were causing to her body. Rogue knew she would have to finish this fight now. Knowing this she attacked with new vigor only to have Carol match her blow for blow. "Getting tired, Rogue? I know you can't fight me forever!" Carol's voice malicious and cold. "When you fail to defeat me, I will kill all of you little friends, they will watch you die and then feel the icy sting of death. How does that make you feel?"   
  
*You can't hurt me (NO)  
You can't stop me(NO)  
You can't beat me(NO)  
  
You can't bring me DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C'mon (X4) Daredevil *  
  
  
  
Rogue hesitated for a moment, knowing that if she did fail the X-men would fall to Trask and then be forced to endure horrible experiments. Carol seized on her moment of hesitation and gripped Rogue around the throat. "You die now Bitch!"  
  
Carol laughed as she squeezed, cutting off Rogue's air. Rogue grasped at the fingers, trying to pull them apart just enough for her to breath. Rogue unleashed her Absorbing powers just enough to stun Carol. Carol removed her hands for Rogue's neck and shook her head trying to clear the fuzziness caused by Rogue's powers. Rogue called on all of the other powers she had stored within her. Storm, Jamie, Cyclops, and gambit came to the surface first. Rogue rose higher into the air, wind whipped around her. Her body split into multiples, her eyes glowed red, and her hands crackled with kinetic energy. Carol recovered just in time to feel lightening strike her body.  
  
*Lonely she takes my hand  
Delicate features in this rain  
I lose everything  
Can I dream  
The voices scream  
The voices shout*  
  
All of the voice clamored to the surface, all wanting their chance to hurt Carol. The strongest of these voices was Remy's.  
  
' That fou femme ( crazy women) think she can mess wit' (with) Remy's belle Cheri (beautiful dear) than she got an autre tig' (other thing) comin'(coming) '  
  
Rogue smiled at Remy's protective nature and turned his anger on Carol. She also unleashed Scott's pain over his parents death, Logan's hatred for Trask, Kitty's fears of being alone, Kurt's hurting from being made fun of, she release them in one violent tempest of power. Carol's eye widened, she opened her mouth to say something but whatever it was she was going to say was cut off by a scream of pain.  
  
*Suddenly the shock hear of the mere  
Everything was evil now clear  
I hear the darkness without sound  
I am The Man Without Fear  
  
You can't hurt me (NO)  
You can't stop me (NO)  
You can't beat me (NO) *  
  
Carol fell from the sky and smacked into the earth with a painful thud, then laid unconscious in the crater of her impact. Rogue floated down to were Trask had stood in shock. She reached out faster than the human eye could see and gripped him around the neck. Gently she applied pressure.  
  
*C'mon (X4) Daredevil  
  
Justice is blind..  
But I Trust You  
Justice Is Blind  
But I Trust ... You  
  
C'mon (X4) Daredevil*  
  
"You have caused me so much pain." Rogue's voice was raspy, she pulled Trask's face closer to her own.  
  
"I could kill you. You know I can!" Rogue's voice was bitter. Logan overheard these words and cringed ' Rogue....Kill?'  
  
The Professor also heard these words, and felt that he must remind Rogue of her duty as an X-men.  
  
"Rouge, please place Trask on the ground and step away from him."  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped from Trask to the other X-men, Most regarded her with a strange emotion in their eyes...one that Rogue knew all to well...Fear.  
  
*See The Man...Without Fear  
See The Man...Without Fear  
  
C'mon (X4)  
C'mon (X4)  
C'mon (X4)*  
  
********* END CHAPTER*********  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Merci!!!!!!!!!  
  



	11. When I'm Gone

Here is another chapter! This is set to: When I'm gone by 3 Doors Down!  
  
*Song*  
  
"Conversation"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*** Scene/Character change and Flashbacks***  
  
************ Start chapter**********  
  
Rogue felt sadness shoot up her spine.  
  
'How can I stay here? They don't know who I am anymore....'  
  
Rogue gazed at her friends and felt something unfamiliar stir in her...Love. She saw it in Remy's eyes, in Kurt's, and Kitty's, and in the eyes of Logan. Rogue knew that some of the X-men might not accept the 'new' her but those that did were the ones she really cared about. She dropped Trask on the floor and walked toward the four (Kurt, Logan, Remy, and Kitty). Her eyes were locked with Remy's when she heard the scream. It was Jean's scream and it punctured the silence. Fear blossomed in Remy's eyes and Rogue began to turn, grasping at her powers...she had none. Rogue had exhausted her powers, and Trask was holding a gun...aimed at Remy's heart. Rogue didn't hesitate as the shot rang out against the peaceful spring day. She moved, shoving Remy just as the bullet punctured her shoulder. Rogue fell to the floor gasping in pain.  
  
There's another world inside of me  
  
That you may never see  
  
There're secrets in this life  
  
That I can't hide  
  
Somewhere in this darkness  
  
There's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...*  
  
Remy knelt beside her for a few seconds, then helped her stand. Trask walked toward them his gun still raised with two Sentinels keeping the other X-men away from them. The gun was still aimed at Remy.  
  
"I'll cut out his heart, then yours." Trask's voice was laced with hatred.  
  
Remy placed his hand over hers, blood spilled from between their laced fingers. Rogue could feel conciseness slipping away at the edges of her mind. Her vision became solely focused on Trask she saw nothing else. Her free arm reached out and with all the strength she had left Rogue punched Trask, right across the face. Trask's head snapped sharply to one side with a resounding SNAP. His body fell lifeless to the floor, his spinal cord shattered. Rogue could barely stand when something shoved Remy away.  
  
*Maybe I'm just blind...*  
  
Rouge turned just in time to see the dirty fist of Carol Danvers slam into her jaw. Rouge fell to the floor. Her arms spread out to the sides of her, blood pooling under her shoulder. Carol 's knees were on either side of Rogue's body as she knelt above Rogue, and began to pummel her. Around them the Sentinels were fighting the x-men, one died, and Kitty phased through the second ripping out its mechanical heart. Carol continued to hit Rogue about the shoulders and head, when the second Sentinel exploded. Flames and debris flew toward Carol and Rogue. With one last barely conscious thought Rogue through her undamaged arm and uncovered hand in front of her face. Flames licked at them as they attempted to shield their bodies from the heat, the heat of the blast came like a wave and shoved Carol downward toward Rogue.  
  
*So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good*  
  
Rogue's hand came in contact with Carol's exposed arm, and the connection began. Rogue was to weary to keep her control from slipping and Carol was the unfortunate soul who touched her skin. Everything that Carol was flowed into Rogue's mind and body. This boast of energy gave Rogue just enough to shove Carol's unconscious body from her own. Everyone was rushing toward her. But she couldn't see anything... Everything was fuzzy and dim.  
  
*So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone*  
  
Rogue's head was pounding, she opened her eyes to the white washed Med lab ceiling. A sense of being misplaced flooded Rogue. She need to know who she was before she could stay here. She moved and felt her hand snagged by something. Glancing down, a beautiful and compassionate smile crossed her lips. Remy was sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head was resting on the bed next to her, and his arms were under his head, one hand grasped her own, and a little trail of drool originate from the corner of his lips. Rogue wanted to smile and laugh at the amazing man that she loved.  
  
*Love me when I'm gone...  
  
When your education x-ray  
  
Can not see under my skin  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
  
That I could not tell my friends  
  
Roaming through this darkness  
  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
  
Part of me is fighting this  
  
But part of me is gone*  
  
Rouge gently slipped out of the bed, relieve to see her clothes draped across a chair in the room Rogue stood and walked toward them. She was so intent on getting dressed quietly that she didn't hear the Cajun behind her wake up. She had just finished putting on her shirt, which was a chore with her injured shoulder when she felt a firm body behind her and thick arms of living steel wrap around her center.  
  
"Leaving amour?" (Leaving love?) Remy's voice was husky from sleep and his warmth went a long way to easing the cold of the med lab floor beneath her bare feet.  
  
"I have to Remy. I need to know who I am. What kind of person I am now. I love you so much, but I need to do this." Rogue turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck as she spoke. She felt Remy's breath on her neck as he began to speak.  
  
"Will you come back to me, bebe?" (Bebe = babe) Rouge could almost feel the tears slip down her cheeks at the sincerity and fear in his voice.  
  
*So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good*  
  
"Always Remy..."  
  
Rogue concentrated on her control and kissed him lightly on the lips, or at least she would have if Remy hadn't wrapped his arms tightly around her and deepened the kiss. Rouge and Remy pulled apart as their lungs began to scream for air. Remy ran his now ungloved hand down the side of Rouge's face.  
  
"Then I will wait forever..."  
  
*So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Love me when I'm gone...*  
  
Rogue watched the institute get smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a faded reminder of the life she loved. She knew that the road to discover herself was long and hard, but she would walk the path, and when she reached the finished eternity with Remy waited.  
  
*Love me when I'm gone  
  
When I'm Gone  
  
When I'm Gone  
  
When I'm Gone*  
  
Love waited at the end of her path of discovery! She couldn't wait...  
  
**************** End Chapter**************** 


	12. Thinking Of You

Here is another chapter!! Yeah!!! This is the most quickest I have ever updated...two chapters in one day and another following quickly after that!!! Set to: Thinking of You by A Perfect Circle.  
  
* Song*  
  
"Conversations"  
  
' Thoughts'  
  
*** Scene/Character change or Flashback***  
  
************* START CHAPTER******************  
  
Three months Remy had waited and he could feel his heart calling out for her. Still Remy knew that he would wait until the sun fell from the sky and the earth spun backwards, just to see her pretty face and have her hold him. Remy glanced at the clock beside him and sighed. 2 am. Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind...visions of Rogue danced across his eyelids every time he tried to get some rest. Rogue had called him once about a month ago to tell him that she was leaving the country. She was going to see the world. After Remy had hung up the phone he voice had echoed through his mind for days.  
  
*Lying all alone and restless unable to lose this image  
Sleepless, unable to focus on anything but your surrender  
Tugging a rhythm to the vision thats in my head  
Tugging a beat to the sight of you lying*  
  
Rogue wrote him letters about once every two weeks, they were always addressed to everyone, but another letter was tucked inside the one for everyone. This letter was just for him. Remy cherished these letters, they were laced with love and longing for him. When the letters from rouge would come he would lay in his room and stare into nothing clasping the letter over his heart.  
  
*So delighted with a new understanding  
Something about a little evil that makes  
that unmistakable noise I was hearing  
Unmistakable sound I know so well*  
  
Still Remy feared for Rogue. Three weeks ago a letter had arrived with no return address or postage. It simply state that she was continuing her travels and that she sent her love. The strange thing was that this letter contained none of her usual flare or stories about were she was staying. The letter to him was much different from the others. Yes Rogue had professed her love for him again, and told him all about what she was going to do with him when she got home, but as the letter progressed toward the end it began to become depressed. A single watermark smeared words toward the end of the letter, and Remy felt his heartstrings pull. Rogue was asking him if he really wanted to be with her? If he was willing to wait and then give up his playing to live a monogamous life with her?  
  
*Spent and sighing with a look in your eyes  
Spent and sweating with a look on your face like*  
  
Remy couldn't understand how Rogue could ask those questions and intended to send a letter back when the next one came...but another hadn't come yet, and Remy was afraid. In the past week he had stopped teaching his class at the institute, and was lying in his bed mopping over what had happened to Rogue. This Monday was no different from the last, he refuse to remove himself from his bed.  
  
*Sweet Revelation Sweet Surrender,  
surrender, surrender, surrender  
Tugging a rhythm to the vision that's in my head  
Tugging a beat to the sight of you lying*  
  
The ringing of his phone broke through his stupor. He ignored it and rolled away from the phone to face the wall. RING...RING... Remy turned back to the phone and grasped the receiver intending to yell at whoever dared to call him... when he heard the voice of an angel on the other end.  
  
*So delighted with a new understanding  
Something about a little evil that makes  
that unmistakable noise I was hearing  
Unmistakable sound I know so well*  
  
"Remy...that you baby?" Rogue's voice was raspy and dry but he could tell that it was her.  
  
"Rogue were are you? I miss you so much!!!" Remy's voice was filled with thick tears.  
  
"Honey I'm closer than you think. No matter were I am on this earth...it is only my body that travels my heart stays with you no matter were my feet take me..."  
  
*Spent and sighing with a look in your eyes  
Spent and sweating  
With a look on your face like  
  
Sweet revelation, sweet surrendering  
Sweet revelation, sweet*  
  
"I'll be home soon I promise..." Static cut in on the line and soon it was dead but Remy knew that were ever Rogue was she would be okay. A great joy rose in his heart....Rogue would be home soon, he closed his eyes and let sweat blissful sleep wash over him.  
  
*Thinking of you, thinking of you,  
Thinking....*  
  
*** With Rogue***  
  
Rogue regarded the dead phone for a few seconds before placing it down. Her fingers slipped through her long thick hair, pulling it back from her sweaty face. Her gauzy clothes shifted in the light breeze from old ceiling fans over head.  
  
"Obrigado senhor, emita por favor meus sacos ao aeroporto. Eu deixar-lhe- ei uma ponta grande se eu puder começar algo frio beber..." Rogue smiled at the man behind the counter and walked toward her room to make sure that all of her belongings were packed.  
  
(Thank you sir, please send my bags to the Airport. I will leave you a large tip if i can get something cold to drink..." Portuguese)  
  
Rogue glanced out the window of her room and smiled...she was going home...to Remy...  
  
*Sweet revelation sweet surrendering  
sweet revelation*  
  
************* END CHAPTER***************  
  
Sorry that this chapter is kinda' lame...it's a set up for later!!!!!!!! 


	13. The Arms of the Angel

Sorry it took so long to update my computer at home has a virus on it so have to do all of my chapters on the computer at school. This chapter is set to arms of the angel by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Song  
  
"Conversation"  
  
' Thoughts'  
  
Flashback Scene/character change  
  
Start  
  
Rogue boarded the plan with no problem. The small airport on the coast of Portugal was very lax on airport security. She breezed past the unoccupied seats toward her seat in the very back of the coach section. Normally she would have flown herself but she was so exhausted lately that she couldn't seems to find the energy to do anything but concentrate on her powers. In the past three months she had worked and worked, until she was constantly on the edge if exhaustion, but she could now control her absorbing ability. She was so happy that she had bought something special just for Remy, something that they would use the second they were alone together. She had been in a constant state of longing since they had kissed in the Med Lab. It was that kiss that encouraged her to learn to control her powers more. Rogue wanted to be intimate with Remy and knew that to do so she would have to be able to control her powers unconsciously for long periods of time.  
  
Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel "not good enough"  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight   
  
Remy felt something grow in the pit of his stomach. A sense of something coming closer. It wasn't something bad, in fact it filled him with love and joy...he contemplated it for a few seconds and realized that it was. Rogue was coming closer he could sense her. She was waiting for him, longing to hold him just as he longed to hold her. Remy glanced up at his class, and smiled. The class would end in a few minuets, he decided that he would let the kids out early and go find Rogue.  
  
"Alright guys, Remy has to go some were so... no homework and get out of here." He walked out of the room after his student sand followed his sense of Rogue to the airport.  
  
In the arms of the Angels, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here  
  
Remy watched in silence as Rogue grabbed her bags from the baggage claim. The three months had been good to her. Her hair was down and longer, gone was her gothic façade instead light earth tones accentuated her beautifully tan skin. She was a sight to behold, like water to a man who had through the desert living for months without sustenance. She looked lost for a moment before she turned toward him. A smile broke out across her face, so bright that it illuminated all of the shadows around the room, turn all of the colors into more vibrant shades and filled him with warmth that drove out three months of longing.  
  
So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees  
  
She ran towards him, trying to keep her bags with her as she came. When they reached each other she dropped her bag and embraced him. He was about to say something but she covered his mouth with hers. The kiss was infused with three months of restless nights, three months of lust and desperate wanting, but most importantly the kiss was filled with the promise of years to come years that would fill his heart with love. Remy almost wanted to cry at the sheer intensity of the kiss. When they pulled away, Remy rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you so much Rogue. I can't breath without you, I can't exist without you, anything you want me to do I'll do it, anything you want me to change about myself I'll change it, just promise that we'll be together forever." His voice was husky and horse, his lips brushed hers with every word. Rogue loved him even more for his confession, that he was willing to change himself just to be with her was so amazing that she wanted to cry. Rogue kissed him again and then responded to his affection with her own.  
  
"Remy, I wouldn't change anything about you, and I would give up everything in the universe to get to spend even one moment with you, I love you."  
  
In the arms of the Angels, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here  
pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
  
Rogue smiled at him as they stood in each others arms, suddenly her brows contorted in confusion.  
  
"How did you know were I was?"  
  
A smile lit Remy's face he couldn't help but cause a little mischief.  
  
"Instincts of a thief, chere, instincts of a thief..."  
  
END CHAPTER 


End file.
